Data about travel schedules is frequently unreliable. Even though flights, shuttles, and most other carriers are scheduled, in reality, flights are often late. And their lateness is not just random, but often occurs in flights arriving at a certain airport from a particular airport. Similarly, taxis are stuck in traffic jams at about the same time of day, and on the same routes. Any experienced traveler can add many verses to this litany of the contrast between theory and fact in travel schedules.
What is clearly needed is a system and method to aggregate actual travel data from travelers, so that transit delays can be anticipated and predicted and travelers can more accurately calculate travel schedules, such as, for example, the travel time required between the end of a meeting and the departure of the participants' flights. This information can be used to more accurately plan and schedule transportation for individuals and groups.